Asuka's diary: Episode one
Pilot episode of Asuka's diary. It was shown on 16 October, 2015. Transcript Asuka's POV I woke up at about 6:30am and went to take a shower. After taking a warm and relaxing shower, I wrapped a towel around myself and got out. I went inside my walk-in closet. I was deciding what to wear, unlike all girls I didn't fuss much about my outfit, but still. I decided on a tiger face long sleeved shirt and black leggings. I also grabbed a black beanie and my owl necklace. I walked out of my closet and sat in front of my dressing table. I applied some nude lip gloss and mascara. I then applied some eye liner. I put my lip gloss in my bag and grabbed my phone. I walked out of my room and ran out of the house. I loved mornings, they are just so peaceful. No annoying people, just what I wanted. "Good morning, Asuka-chan!" yelled Dekisugi. I looked behind me, there he was so perfec-, I mean walking like a person. He was wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans. "Good morning, Dekisugi. How are you?" I replied, cheerfully. "I'm fine, thank you very much, how about you?" "Oh, I'm just walking to school". "Let's walk together, then" he said. We walked and met up with Yumiko on the way. We reached school and each went to our own classes. My first class was Biology, a class which I enjoyed a lot. I saw that annoying Shizuka on the way. "Oh my God! Asuka-chan I love your outfit! Tell me are you interested in tigers?" Shizuka said, suddenly in her stupid girly voice. "Yes, I do tend to like tigers, at least I wear something else other then pink" I replied and walked past her. I reached my class and sat down. We still had about 20 minutes till the class started so I took out my phone and went on Wattpad, to see how many votes and followers my new story had got. 400. "Huh, not bad for a start" I said to myself. Suddenly, the bell rang and I shoved my phone inside my bag. Our teacher, Mr Bell, hates phones in his class. Mr Bell comes into the class and starts the lesson. "Good morning, class! To freshen your minds, we are going to have a test first!" he said. All the class groaned. I sat straight. "This is gonna be easy" I thought to myself. "Miss Adachi, may I ask you what we study in cell biology?" he asked me. Easy. "It is the branch of biology in which we study cells and their organelles. It is also called cytology" I explained. "Oh well done, a 10 for you" he said. "Thank you, Mr Bell" I replied. Thank goodness! I had an easy question. Next was Shizuka. "Miss Minamoto, what do we study in anatomy?" he asked her. Pfft, so easy. "Umm, anatomy is the study-uh..." she stuttered badly. "Miss Minamoto, I think I explained this very briefly, yet you still don't remember? Sorry to say, but you have failed this test. Please work harder next time" Mr Bell said. The bell rang. "Oh and remember class, you have your examination next Monday. Be fully prepared" he stared at Shizuka. She bent her head in shame. I had Mathematics next, which I hated a lot. I applied some lip gloss and went over to my locker to grab my books for Mathematics. ~Time skip~ After a tiring day of school, I walked home. As soon as I reached home, I took a bath and put on my "Mermaids don't do homework" sweat shirt and black leggings. I jumped into my bed and went to sleep. After 2 hours of sleep, I woke up and put my hair in a messy bun. I sat on my desk and did my homework. After doing my homework, I grabbed my diary and wrote about my day. My diary is like my sister. I write everything in it. After doing all my homework (and diary), I grabbed my Macbook and started to watch Youtube videos. It was 9:30pm, when I closed my laptop, I put my Macbook in it's case and placed it on my desk. I didn't go to sleep straight away. I have this weird kind of thing, I don't go to sleep as soon as my head hits the pillow, unlike that annoying Nobita. I just think about random things my life, my crush. Yes, I do have a crush. I jumped out of bed and went downstairs to grab a bottle of water. I always keep a bottle of water with myself, because I feel thirsty at night, so... I grabbed a water bottle and put it beside my bed. After that, I went to sleep. Other works by the author Trivia *'''Wattpad, '''is an actual application for android and Iphone. If you're a fanfiction writer, then that's the best application available. You can also access it on your laptop or computer. *Yumiko didn't say anything in this episode. Category:BloomRocks!